The Assignment
by Kellie Fay
Summary: A young boy's school assignment becomes a special message for a special friend


The Assignment. 

By Kellie Fay   


Disclaimer: 

The TMNT belong to Mirage Studios. Not me. *sigh* 

Author's note: 

None of this will make any sense unless you have seen the 4Kids TMNT episode titled "Lone Raph and Cub" If you haven't seen this episode note that my story does contain a lot of spoilers. Read at your own risk! :) 

I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors I am still looking for proofreaders. If it offends you please proof this and I will repost. 

*******************************   
[Tyler]   


Tyler bit the end of his pencil, and looked at the essay assignment again. He had to write about someone he admired that wasn't his mom or dad. Tyler didn't have to worry about his dad, he never knew his father. He did admire his mom, but the instructions expressly forbid him using her. _Too bad,_ he thought. _She's done lots of really cool things over the years._

Still thinking of his mother made him remember one other person who he really did admire. He wasn't sure he should be writing about him though, and he knew that if he wrote down the whole truth he'd never be believed. Still he couldn't think of anyone else good, so choosing his words carefully, Tyler began to write.   
**************** 

[Tyler]   


Someone I really admire is this guy who helped me when my mom was held prisoner by some bad guys. (You know this happened you told me it was on the news Ms Lincon) I was hiding from them in a dumpster when this guy came out of nowhere, and started beating them up. He said he was a ninja, and I had to look that up. Ninja were warriors from Japan, and the book said they killed people, but this guy didn't. He kicked their butts real good though. 

************** 

[Sam]   


"A ninja warrior huh?" Sam, the owner of the diner said as he read over his costumer's shoulder. 

The red haired teacher sighed, picked up her coffee cup, and read the paragraph over again. "Tyler has quiet an imagination, but when I asked him he insisted this is what the stranger told him. He talked about a set of weapons he had, and when I showed him a book on martial arts weapons he picked out a sai." . 

"A what?" Sam asked as he dried his hands on his apron. 

Katherine Lincon smiled. "A sai, it's a three pronged dagger. He picked it right out. There's something else that makes me wonder if he isn't telling the truth." She sipped her coffee and finished her steak. "His essay has a contradiction in it. He says the book he looked in said ninjas were killers. They were assassins really, but then he goes on to insist that his friend didn't kill anyone." She sighed and shook her head confused. "Still ninja warriors hiding in New York?" 

Sam grinned broadly, refilling her cup. "You'd be surprised what's in this town Ms Lincon. I even know a guy who fits his description. You mind if I show him? Maybe he knows something about your students mysterious friend." 

Ms Lincon shrugged. "I suppose, as long as I get it back by Friday. I'll have to return it then." With that she paid for her dinner, and slipped out into the evening air. 

Sam read the essay again, and chuckled. This sounded way too like Raphael to be a coincidence. "I wonder if the other three know about this?" He said to himself. He came to know the ninja turtles through some of the homeless people who also frequented the back of his diner. At first startled by the turtle's appearance, he grew used to them, and appreciated their quiet polite manner. At least Leonardo, and Donatello were polite. Michelangelo was very silly but lots of fun, but it was Raphael that always made him wonder. Surly, apart from the others, and cynical, Sam could hardly believe what he was reading on how kind and patient Raphael had been to the desperate child. Still he always wondered what went on behind those red masked eyes. Now reading Tyler's essay he was beginning to see. 

********************** 

[Tyler] 

He tried to be nice to me, but I didn't want him to take me to the police. I wanted to get back to my mom. I hit him too. That made him mad, and he told me I'd better stop. He finally made me tell him what was wrong, and he said he'd help me find my mom. That's when the bad guys came back, and they used some kind of flash grenade, (that's what he said it was) and they blinded him. 

This is why I admire him. Even though he told me he couldn't see, he wasn't scared. At least he didn't act scared. He was more worried about getting me somewhere safe. I had to tell him where to go, and I made a few mistakes, but even though he couldn't see, he was able to help me rescue my mom. 

Because of him I learned a lot of things. I know now it's important to think before I do something that will get me in over my head. We had to plan and make up signals so I could tell him where the bad guys were fast, and he taught me that even when I am scared, not to show it, and being scared was okay as long as I didn't mess up what I had to do. I'm really glad he was there for me, and I wish I could find some way to thank him. That's one thing I never did was thank him for helping me. He told me that when he found me he was looking for his dad who was lost. I hope he found him, and I hope he hasn't forgotten me. 

******************** 

[Raphael] 

He couldn't help himself, he swelled with pride as he read Tyler's essay. He read it over a second time taking extra care to memorize the last name. Maybe he could find the kid and let him know that everything turned out fine. 

Suddenly hands came from behind him, and snatched the paper from him. Raphael spun around, and growled as Leonardo scanned the paper quickly, frowning as he did so. 

"Tell me the part about you and the flash grenade was made up," Leonardo said without much hope. Raphael sighed, and didn't answer. He wasn't good enough to lie right to Leonardo's face, and even if he could, Donatello might just go back on his word, and tattle anyway. 

"It is true," Leonardo said, when he realized that Raphael wasn't going to answer. "Raph, I can't believe that you took an eight year old and-" 

"I didn't have any choice, Leo!" Raphael shot back angrily. "At that point I couldn't go anywhere without the kid! He was leading us, and he took me right over to where his mom was stashed.. There was no way he was leaving without her, and there was no way I could do anything at the time without his help!" 

He had been glad that Tyler never clued in to how scared he had really been. The four of them had trained in total darkness before, but to not be able to see when surrounded by thugs who could, had unnerved him badly. The only reason that he didn't freak was the fact that he didn't dare let the child know how terrified he was. As long as he pretended to be confidant he knew Tyler would feel safe. 

Leonardo was still determined to spoil his good mood. "At least tell me you had the sense to let Donny check out your eyes." Leonardo glared at Donatello accusing him without words of keeping the secret. 

"I caught him rubbing his eyes two days later," Donatello said, glaring at Raphael. "He told me he'd turn me inside out if I told you, but I talked him into letting me take a look." He ignored the grumble from Raphael and continued the report. "I didn't see any permanent damage, and I got some eye drops and gave him a night poultice for a few nights, and I told him that if I caught him rubbing them again, I would tell you." 

"My eyes are fine! They don't hurt anymore!" Raphael insisted. "Leo, this was over three months ago!" 

"Leonardo sighed." You still should have told us, Raph. 

Michelangelo who had been trying without success to read over Leonardo's shoulder finally snatched the paper, and read the essay himself. 

"Oh man!" Michelangelo said laughing. "You taught this kid to think before he acts? Are you sure this is you bro? And this part about where he says you were nice to him!" 

Raphael managed to get the paper back from Michelangelo. "Yeah, you get smacked in the beak a couple of time, and see now nice you can be goofball!" Raphael grumbled. He turned away from the others, and read the paper again. He really wished he could talk to Tyler again and tell him how glad he was to have met him as well. 

"I know what you're thinking, Raph," Leonardo said. "I don't think it's a good idea.. He could give us away 

Raphael turned, and glared at Leonardo over his shoulder. "I don't recall seeing 'giant talking turtle' anywhere in that paper, Leo, and I don't recall asking your opinion." 

"Raph...." Leonardo began, but Raphael cut him off. 

"Leo I owe this kid. He won't give us away. I gotta let him know I'm all right. Sam would tell you the same thing! That's why he got the teacher to let him have the essay in the first place." 

Leonardo sighed. "Keep it short and to the point, Raph, and no letting him know where to find us." 

Raphael grinned mischievously. "Sure thing, Leo." He already had an idea of what he wanted to say, and he wished he could see Tyler's face when he read it. 

**************** 

[Tyler] 

Tyler accepted his paper back from Mrs Lincon. His eyes instantly went to the grade in the right hand corner. _A- watch your spelling and grammar otherwise a wonderful essay and a very interesting story. I showed this to a friend of mine who seems to know your friend. Additional comments on the back._

Someone Mrs Lincon knew, knew Raph? That didn't seem possible, but as he flipped over the essay his face broke out into a broad delighted grin. 

_ Cool Essay pal, glad to know your still thinking of me. My dad is fine and so am I. R. _

Along with the message was a drawing of the knives Raphael had carried with him on that night. On the bottom was something else in Raphael's handwriting. 

_"Don't come looking for me kid, I'll find you." _

"He'll find me," Tyler said very quietly to himself. Raphael was actually going to make an effort to keep in touch. That made him happier than the A had. 

Noticing his good mood Mrs Lincon came over, and read over his shoulder. "It looks like you have a very special friend Tyler." 

Tyler couldn't help but giggle at that thought. _you don't know the half of it_, he thought to himself, but out loud he said. "He is Mrs Lincon. He really is." 


End file.
